


Snapped Back

by itsMinaas



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay, Love, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsMinaas/pseuds/itsMinaas
Summary: Naruto was abused by the villagers. But the Naruto we knew isn't stupid, loud and a dead last. He's smart and quite and powerful. Watch how Naruto leaves the village with his new family and how they snapped back. He rebuild Uzugakure and become the greatest Ninja or is it all an illusion?Please watch the anime before reading. This Story will not be like the original series but will have a few scenes from the actual series (if you understand what I mean)
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Karin Uzumaki/ Sakura Haruno/ Hinata Hyuga, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Night and day

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto nor the pictures and covers. I may edit a few but they still aren't mine. You will find them on Pinterest 

Information 

"talking"

'thinking'

"Kurama talking"

'Kurama thinking'

-short information-

Author's note 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd Person POV

Today was Naruto's fourth birthday. But his fourth birthday today, 10th October, was the day, that everything changed for him. 

Naruto was a smart kid. He was a genius for a 4-year-old. He learned how to walk at the age of no less than 6 months and a half. He learned to talk at the age of 2 months. Naruto is not a normal child. He's something different. 

Naruto had beautiful blond locks and sun-kissed skin. His eyes were as blue as the sky. He had soft lips and three whiskers on each cheek. He was quite a beauty. When he grew up he would probably both lady and men killer.

He had no parents. He was all alone by himself. He had something sealed inside of him, which made the people in the village fear him. 

They were afraid of the 'thing' inside of him. That 'thing' also known as Kyuubi, a demon, killed all their loved ones. Their husband, their lovers, their wives, their children. Their whole family. And the fourth Hokage and his wife.

Naruto was abused by the villagers. He was almost three years old at the time where it all started. They beat him every time they saw the little boy. The poor little boy got beaten every single day at least 10 times for at least one hour. There were ANBUS who were supposed to take care of him but didn't, only because they couldn't care less about a 'murderer'. 

His fourth birthday was the worst and best day in his entire 4 years of living or Bette is known as surviving. He was walking home late at night after a nice birthday meal at Ichiraku's, the only store which accepted him as Naruto and not as a demon or murderer when he suddenly heard the foolish villagers. They spotted him and ran in his direction. 

The little boy took his legs in his hands and started to run. As far and as fast as his short leg could carry him. Naruto turned to an alleyway only to find out it was a dead end. Soon enough the villagers caught up to him. He was trapped and there was no way out. He knew it and prayed to kami-sama for forgiveness. Whatever he has done he was truly sorry.

They started to beat him. The little Naruto was already used to the beatings. Already used to the pain. Already used to abuse. Already used to them calling him names such as: 

𝙈𝙪𝙧𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙧 

𝘿𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙢 

𝙈𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧 

𝘿𝙞𝙚! 

After 3 hours of beating him with all kinds of weapons, they were finally satisfied. It went from simple spoons to forks, knives than to shuriken, kunai, and even nin- and genjutsu. They left him after seeing what kind of awesome 'masterpiece' they have made. They went home happy and thinking about what they should do the next time they see him. 

They were all almost gone. There were still 5 drunk shinobis left. They looked at each other and smirked. They nodded at each other again to make sure they understood what they were gonna do and soon did something you never want to witness at such a young age or witness at all. 

They raped him! They raped a four-year-old child who had no strength to fight back. 

They kept on until they were satisfied, sober, or until he passed out. They switched every time they came to keep the little 'thing' 'happy'. 

Naruto DID exactly know what was going on, for his young age. He was just shocked. It was worst than the beating he would get from the villagers. He couldn't move. His whole body felt sore. He finally passed out for his good. 

Did he wake up in some kind of jail? He looked around then found a huge cage. He walks toward it just to hear a deep, but a smooth voice. 

"My jailer, you finally wanna see me?" 

asked a huge orange-red fox with nine tails.   
Naruto's eyes landed at the fox and he looked at the fox with no emotions. He didn't reply nor did he move. He just stood there and stared at the fox. Naruto snapped out of his gaze after a few seconds and ran towards one of the fox's tails. 

"It's so kawaii. It's so fluffy and warm. You are so beautiful" said Naruto happily. 

"Wha-What are you doing kit?! I am NOT cute and fluffy nor am I 'beautiful'. What am I? A teddy bear ?" asked the fox angrily. 

Naruto looked at the fox and grinned. "No, you're not a teddy bear," Naruto said. "You are a huge teddy fox" he added while hugging the tail tightly as if his life depends on it.

The fox's eye widened. ''Isn't that kit afraid of me? Me, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune ?'' thought Kurama, not noticing he said that out aloud. 

"I'm not afraid of you. Why should I? I mean you would have already killed me if you wanted to harm me, am I not right?" said Naruto looking up to the fox. 

The fox just stared at Naruto and finally answered. "Yes, you're right. I would have already killed you if I meant to harm you," he said slowly for the kid and himself to understand the situation.

"Ok, that is now settled. What is your name? My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" said Naruto. "but Naruto Uzumaki is also fine" he added. 

The fox looked at the boy again. Shocked.   
"Y-you know your parents? A-And why do YOU want to know MY name? No one cared about it." stuttered the huge orange-red fox. 

"My pa-re-nts?" asked Naruto. "No, not really. I only know that my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. But Jiji said that my name is Naruto Uzumaki." he added 

"Then how in the hell do you know that your name is Namikaze?!" asked an angry but still shocked fox. 

" I just know it ok? I heard it when I was younger. I remember that I saw a man with blond hair. He said his name was something with the letter 'M' and Namikaze. And you still haven't told me your name mister teddy fox~" teased Naruto 

"MY NAME IS NOT MISTER TEDDY FOX. I AM the great and mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. My name IS Kurama. I AM A GOD! KNEEL YOU LOW HUMAN BEING" said the fox is now known as Kurama. 

"Well, then, hello Kurama. I have a few questions for you. Such as why you know my parents, why people are afraid of you, and especially why you look like you suffered for over a thousand years." said Naruto seriously. 

'Wow, this kit is something else. How can he be so mature for his age? Wasn't he just laughing and grinning till now and now he's suddenly serious? What did I get myself into?' thought Kurama. 

Kurama explained to Naruto everything. From the old sage god-like person, the other Kyuubi besides himself and their holders, his parents, the Uchiha massacre, 'Madara' controlling him, the death of Naruto's parents to his abilities he would have.

Naruto just looked at Kurama trying to sort everything out. He didn't ask any more questions to Kurama's surprise. He understood it pretty easily and fast. 

Naruto looked at Kurama happily as Kurama told him he would train him. Naruto was glad to be trained. He trained before but alone. It was hard for a 4-year-old boy to do that but he managed it somehow. 

When Naruto woke up, he found himself in the office from the Hokage. He looked around and found his 'jiji', the third Hokage. 

The Hokage known as Sarutobi Hiruzen apologized to the little boy. He told him how sorry he was and that he couldn't help him. That he failed him, that he couldn't protect him. 

4 years later 

3rd Person POV 

Naruto is an ANBU captain of his team. Even though he's only 8 years old. He had already achieved so much for his age. His teammates were just as old as Naruto. 

Naruto chose them himself. He knew he could trust them. They trusted Naruto and they had a bond with him. They trusted each other dearly and would die for each other. Only for each other.

Naruto's team, team kitsune, was known in the whole shinobi world. But no one knew who they were. They didn't know their names, ages nor their faces.   
But They were in bingo books but there was also almost no information. 

Naruto's POV 

I finished one of my SS-rank mission as Jiji -known as the Hokage- called for me and my teammates. When I reached the Hokage tower I was shocked by the information I got. 

"Team Kitsune I send ALL of you back to the Academy to make friends!" said Jiji 

"With all my respect Hokage-same, do you think this is a good idea? This doesn't make any sense." Said an ANBU with a deer mask. His code name is deer 

"Yes, deer is right. We can't go back to the academy" said another ANBU with an ant mask. His code name is Lotus 

"I said what I said. Your SSS-rank mission is to go back to the academy and pretend to be normal 8/9-year-old Children!" said Jiji 

"But that does make any sense. Why should we go back to Jiji? We are all ANBU's now" I finally said. 

"I want you all to make some friends," he said smiling.   
We all sweatdropped. 'What the actual fuck.' I thought. 

"How troublesome" 

"How unyouthfull" 

"How annoying" 

"How tiresome" 

"How uninteresting"

my friends said. 

"Now, now. Don't be like that." Said Jiji. "You will still have s-rank missions" he added.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes in the opposite direction. 

We all went home. I went home with an ANBU with a cat mask. Her code name was the cat. She's really beautiful and smart. She has short blue hair and white eyes. We live together in my apartment. We are like a family. 

After her parents kicked her out, for what she 'was', she lived with me. I loved her just as much as I loved my other 'family' members. Even though we're all not related by blood, we still are a big happy family. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: hey guys I hope you like this story so far. As you all noticed English is not my first language. Even if it was, I would still be terrible, not as terrible as now but still terrible. 

Please let me know if this story is to your liking and supports the people who created the covers! 

Word count: 1843


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto nor the pictures and covers. I may edit a few but they still aren't mine. You will find them on Pinterest 

Information 

Flashback 

"talking"

'thinking'

"Kurama talking"

'Kurama thinking'

-short information-

~"mind link"~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto's POV 

My family and I are all in the same class except for lotus because he was one year older than us. We all used our real name and some of us had to put on a 'mask' for this mission. 

I have to pretend to be loud, annoying, stupid, the dead last and had to wear the kill-me-when-you-see-me- the orange jumpsuit. I don't despise the color orange but to wear it every single day? This was too much. The worst thing is that I have to pretend to be in love with a pink-haired banshee. 

Cat, known as Hinata Hyuga, had to act like a shy little girl who stuttered every single time while talking and to act like she had a crush on me. 

Deer, known as Shikamaru Nara, Ant, known as Shino Aburame, and Chip, known as Choji Akimichi could do whatever they wanted to, just because they were the next clan heirs and they had to 'act' one. 

My life in the academy was like hell. Be the class clone? Hell no! I had to pull a prank at least twice a day. Oh and let's not forget about ~Sakura-chan~. God, I hate her. 

3rd Person POV 

Naruto was the 'dead last' in the class. He had no friends from the beginning. 

Today was graduation day. Team Kitsune was so happy about it especially Hinata -Cat- and Naruto. The Hokage told them to drop the masks. But not all, they still had to keep a few secrets.

Naruto 'failed' the test two times and his Sensei, Iruka knew that Naruto was an ANBU undercover, just like the others. 

This was the third time Naruto tried this test. He nailed the test. Of course, he would because he's a genius. His IQ is over 300 at the age of 12 and it is still growing. 

The class had to throw 10 Kunais and 10 Shurikens at their target. Sasuke the 'last loyal' Uchiha got 9/10 Shuriken and 10/10 Kunais. 

In the written test he got 97% /100% and in taijutsu, he also got 9/10. He could to some clones and hold them for 20 seconds. And so on. 

His whole class cheered. Well, all except team Kitsune. They could do this since they were 5. 

Now was Naruto's turn and he got 10/10 Shuriken 10/10 Kunais. 100%/ 100% in the written exam 10/10 in taijutsu, Did 20 clones and hold them for 2 minutes. 

After the exam was finished the kids went home. Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and Lee -known as Lotus- went to Naruto's apartment. 

"We can finally drop our masks," said an angry Hinata. 

"Yes you're right," said Shikamaru.

"What are YOU talking about? You didn't have to act!" said both Hinata and Naruto angrily. 

"I had to act like an idiot, a dead last, an annoying loud brat. And the worst thing is that I had to act like I loved pink bubble gum forehead banshee," shouted Naruto quietly to not settle Lee. 

"I HAD TO BE SHY. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! IT IS SO FUCKING HARD TO STUTTER EVERY SINGLE TIME YOU SPEAK. H-h-hello m-m-my n-na-na-name I-I-I-is H-h-hi-Hina-Hinata h-Hyuga. GOD U THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE AND I HATE THE HYUGA CLAN SO FUCKING MUCH I COULD STARP THEM" shouted Hinata 'quietly'. 

"Ok ok, I understand I am truly sorry about that" apologized Shikamaru. 

They tried not to scream, shout, yell nor make loud noises because they caused their family member, Lee, to flinch. Just like the others had Lee a sad childhood. 

His parents were bad people. They would shout, scream, or yelled at each other or Lee for just existing. Naruto saved Lee from his parents. Lee now lived with Hinata and Naruto. 

Only a few knew who the kids were. Shikaku, Shikamaru's father; Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Hokage; Shino's and Choji's parents knew about them. They all accepted Naruto. 

The six kids talked about the new team they would get and hoped they would be in a team again. Soon it was 9 pm and Choji, Shikamaru and Shino had to their say goodbyes. 

Hinata, Lee, and Naruto talked for a while before cleaning up and heading to their rooms. Yes, Naruto's apartment was huge. He was rich after all. 

He had two houses and a small run-out apartment, his first house where they are right now, he brought it with his own money. It had two pools, a huge living room, a modern kitchen, and 12 bedrooms and 5 guest rooms. 

(*Picture 1* )

The other house was his parents' house. It was quite beautiful and almost as big as Naruto's. The apartment Naruto owned was for his cover. It was small. Very small. You could put a king-sized bed into it and the whole apartment would be filled. 

It was finally the next day. Naruto woke up and took a shower. After that, he went to Hinata's and Lee's bedrooms to wake them up. 

Lee had training and he would have to get up later but Naruto still wanted to have a meal with him and Hinata. 

Naruto went downstairs and made breakfast for all of them. They ate fried eggs, bacon, and pancakes with orange juice. 

They ate and went to their appointments. Naruto didn't wear his kill-me orange jumpsuit. He wore black ANBU pants, a black tank-top which revealed his abs, and black boots. He added a few rings and his hitai ate around his neck.

(Picture 2 something like this)

Hinata wore a fighting black-red Kimono which went to the thighs. Her hair had grown since then so she put them into a messy bun. 

(*Picture 3*)

They both headed to the academy. In the front gate were Shika, Choji, and Shino. They waited for them. They all came way too early but they had to discuss what to do next. The only question they had was 'when is this gonna finally reach its end?'

Naruto sat in his chair reading a book. It was his favorite book because it shows how much friendship is worth. 

Soon, Sasuke and the other Students came and were shocked at Naruto's and Hinata's new presence m. Hinata wore something that didn't cover him completely? And Naruto was reading a BOOK?! 

Sasuke just sat down next to Naruto. Naruto kept reading until he heard them. 

"MOVE AWAY FOREHEAD!" shouted a Platin blond girl named Ino. 

"YOU SHOULD DO THAT INO-PIG" shouted a pink-haired girl. Sakura. 

They run to Sasuke and started yelling.  
"MOVE NARUTO-BAKA I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO MY SASUKE-KUN" 

Naruto looked up from his book and said "No" 

Sakura and Ino were about the yell and shout again as Hinata spoke.   
"Sit down. Nobody wanna hear so to banshees voices."   
The kids were shocked by Hinata's new behavior.

Both Sakura and Ino quiet down and sat at a table nearby as Iruka-Sensei arrived. 

"Today kids, you will learn your new teams." Iruka stared.   
"In team one will be ...." 

Naruto blended it out until he heard his name. 

"In team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake"

Sakura squeezed at the fought of being in the same team as her beloved Sasuke-kun. Sasuke just answered with the famous Uchiha language. "Hn" and Naruto didn't react at all. He was trying to overhear Kurama laughing inside his head because of the crappy team he got. 

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame"   
*Hinata and Shino looked at each other and smiled*  
and Kiba Inozuka. Your sensei it Kurenai " Said Iruka.  
*Shino and Hinata sweat dropped*

"In team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your Sensei is Asuma" 

"You can go and eat lunch. After that come back and meet your sensei's here." Iruka finished. "And Naruto I need you to stay a little longer the rest go and have lunch" he added 

The kids left for lunch and whispered about what Iruka wanted to talk about with Naruto. 

"Naruto. How are you all doing mhm? Is Hinata alright? Does Lee still cover his ears when he hears loud noises? Does Shikamaru get enough sleep? Is Choji eating enough? Does Shino still have a problem socialize? And you? What about you? Are you able to control your depression, anxiety, and trauma ?" Ask Iruka worriedly. 

Naruto looked at his 'mother figure' and replied. "Hina is alright. He just sometimes covers his ears but it gets better each time. Yes, Shika sleeps about 7 hours a day now much more than he used to. Sadly he still does and still has trust issues but I know he will overcome it. And I'm also fine I still have depression, anxiety, and my trauma though" 

"Well that's good to hear'' said Iruka smiling. "Well then see you" 

After lunch break 

All Genin teams were gone except for team 7. Their teacher is late. 2 hours. Naruto knew that Kakashi's gonna be at least 3 hours late so he got out his lunch, ate it while reading it.   
After another hour passed Kakashi came in. 

Naruto throws his chopsticks at Kakashi and Kakashi got dodge it at the last second. Kakashi was shocked to see who threw the chopsticks. 

"NARUTO-BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP PRETENDING TO BE SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled just for him to ignore her.

"My first impression is that I... hate you all especially the blond," said Kakashi pointing at Naruto. "Meet me at the rooftop in 5 minutes," he said shunshined himself to the rooftop. 

Sasuke and Sakura took the stairs while Naruto just 'teleport' himself to the top. 

They were all surprised that Naruto was at the top so fast and Sakura started shouting at how he could be faster than Sasuke and how it does not make any sense. Naruto didn't pay much attention to it though. 

Naruto's POV 

"Now introduce yourself please," said Kakashi 

"What do you mean by that?" Ask banshee 

"Bro, what the actual fuc? Is she stupid? I thought she was the best konuchi this year" said Kurama laughing.   
"Yes. Kura, she is the best' kombucha" said Naruto disappointed. 

"I mean like your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and maybe relationship status?" Kakashi asks his answer.

"Then you start first because you're our sensei," said banshee. 

"Ok. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likings and dislikings are not your damn businesses. My hobby? You are too young to know. My dream? Never thought about that. My relationship status? I won't tell you" he finished 

"All we know is his name," said Banshee out loud.

"Well now it's your turn pinky," he said 

"My name is not pinky!" She shouted. "My name is Sakura Haruno. The thing I like is well the person I like is   
*looks at Sasuke and fangirled*  
My hobby is   
*looked at him again and blushed*  
My dream is   
*looked at Sasuke at squired*   
I'm single and the thing I hate is Naruto-Baka" banshee finally finished 

~'' DID THAT BANSHEE JUST CALLED ME A THING?!" ~  
I said in my mind link with Lee, Hina, Shika, Shino, and Choji. They all laughed and let KI (Killer Intent) 

Kakashi's sweat dropped and sighed.   
"Your Turn emo" 

"Tsk. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes. I dislike a lot of things. I don't have a hobby and my..." 

He stopped and then continued 

"My goal is to kill a certain man who killed my clan just because he was ordered to. I am single" he finished 

Kakashi's sweat dropped again.   
"Ok your turn dem- I mean Blondie" 

~" did he just wanted to call me demon right now?!" ~ I said again in the mind link 

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki N. I like my family, my favorite book, and the thing I like. I dislike the people who hurt my family and of course dislike my dislikes. I DO have a dream but I'm not gonna tell ya. I don't have a practical hobby. And my relationship status? I'm gay." I said closing my eyes. 

'They don't have to know about my boyfriend. I already told them a lot. I should have probably said nothing. What a drag.' I thought to myself 

"You better NOT become a Nara especially not that certain Nara boy," said Kurama and I could hear Shika sneezing somewhere 

"Yes yes. I won't Ok?" I asked

3rd Person POV 

Team 7 looked at Naruto. They were shocked about the information they've just got. Naruto is gay? They all thought. 

'How disgusting. Now I don't wanna be gay anymore' thought Kakashi 

'This dobe is gay?' Thought Sasuke 

'Ew that demon is gay' thought Sakura 

"Ok.... well whatever. Meet me at training ground 7 at 5 am and don't eat or you will puke ." Said Kakashi as he vanished 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the story and let me know. Please comment and vote if you like it!   
Who Naruto's boyfriend is, will you all know soon

Word count: 2259


	3. Can people really change ?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto nor the pictures and covers. I may edit a few but they still aren't mine. You will find them on Pinterest 

Information 

Flashback 

"talking"

'thinking'

"Kurama talking"

'Kurama thinking'

-short information- 

~ mind link ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd Person POV 

It was 5 o'clock as Naruto's alarm clock started to ring. Naruto turned it off and went to the bathroom to do his everyday routine, taking a shower, brushing his teeth and his hair. He then headed downstairs and saw that Hinata and Lee were already awake. 

"Good morning Hina, Lee," Naruto said a bit sleepy   
"Good morning Naruto-san," they both said at the same time. 

"Hahaha. How funny" said Naruto

'They probably had also their team meeting' thought Naruto. After Naruto ate he went to the training ground 7. It was 6:30 am when he reached training 7 and his teammates. 

"NARUTO-BAKA YOU ARE LATE BY 1 AND HALF HOURS!!" shouted a pink-haired banshee named Sakura but she was ignored. 

Naruto walked to a tree, climbed it up and sat down, and continued reading his book. He adored it. Soon Naruto finally spoke up annoyed because he could feel their sensei's presence since he came. 

"Kakashi stops hiding behind that damn bush and train with us," said Naruto annoyed. 

Kakashi was shocked that HE the demon child and a Genin know that HE, Kakashi, a Jonin, and ex-Anbu was there all the time. Why could that 'demon'' sense him? 

Kakashi jumped down and looked at his Genins. All except one. Naruto. He glared at Naruto.   
"Today we will have a small test. Don't ask why I won't answer that. But I can tell you that if you fail you will go back to the academy." said Kakashi 

The two genins tensed up. Naruto didn't seem to care. He knew the test. It was his father's bell test after all. 

"So guys. Today you have to take the bells from me. I know there are just two bells. As I already said one of you will fail this test and go back to the academy. When I say start then you can start attacking me" said Kakashi 

"Ma, Ma Kakashi a real shinobi doesn't wait for his opponent to say 'start' he can't wait forever ya know?" said Naruto and had an amused look on his face. 

Kakashi had a tick mark on his forehead   
'Just you wait you demon I will beat you to a cripple.'   
"Yes you are right but this is just training so START," said Kakashi. 

Sakura and Sasuke hid in a bush while Naruto aimed for Kakashi.   
'What a stupid demon' thought Kakashi.   
"You shouldn't do that Naruto," said Kakashi and 'hit' Naruto. 

Naruto took the bells and replaced them with two rocks which he put a genjutsu on. He then disappeared to the forest and looked for Sakura and Sasuke. He did a shadow clone Jutsu and transformed on into Sasuke. 'Sasuke' looked for Sakura while Naruto walked to Sasuke because he was bad at hiding his presence. 

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and brought him where 'Sasuke' and Sakura were. 'Sasuke' disappeared and Naruto told them the plan. 

"Ok Listen up children. You have to do a clone and then we separate. We at least need one in a team with clones. We then attack Kakashi. Your real body mustn't get hit by Kakashi so he thinks that the clones are your real body and your real body is just a clone. Understand?" said Naruto 

"Why do we have to listen to you, baka? Sasuke-Kun is so much better. I won't obey you!" said Sakura. 

"Listen this Bell test is to trigger us. Just do as I said if you still want to be in the same team as Sasuke," said Naruto. 

Sasuke just hn'ed and Sakura sighed in defeat. They did was Naruto said and attacked Kakashi. Kakashi was stunned at their teamwork and thought Sasuke came up with this idea. 

It was late afternoon now and the test was over.   
"You didn't get the bell and the time is up," said Kakashi. 

"What are you talking about? Here I have the bells can't you see?" said Naruto

"What how? When did you get these? It can't be I still have the bells!" said Kakashi 

"The 'bells' you have are rocks in a D-rank genjutsu. And I took them after you said to start" said Naruto and the bells turned into rocks again. 

"Fine," said Kakashi "who are you giving the bell?" 

Naruto gave Sasuke the first bell and said "Without Sasuke sticking to my plan Sakura wouldn't help and the plan would have failed to trick you" 

Then he went to Sakura and said "This is for Sakura. If she wouldn't be a fangirl and would learn how to fight, she could be a good shinobi." 

"Ha! What about you? You don't have a bell. You have to go back to the academy. And don't pretend the plan was yours it was probably Sasuke's." said Kakashi 

"No... the plan was Naruto's..." said Sakura 

Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled. He didn't expect that. He thought she wouldn't say anything but she did. He had hope that she would turn Sasuke down and become a good shinobi. 

"Yes she's right it was my plan. But without them playing along it wouldn't have worked. And I don't mind going back to the academy." said Naruto smiling. 

Sakura blushed a bit because this smile was so beautiful and real. But turned normal because she didn't want to admit it. 

"Fine, you all pass." Said Kakashi 

"WHAT?!" yelled Sakura 

"You passed. You know genins. The test was about teamwork and you did it. A friend of mine used to say: If you break the rules you're scum but if you" said Kakashi but Naruto interrupted him 

"But if you betray your friends you're worst than scum" finished Naruto "that's what Obito used to say right ?" teased Naruto 

"How do you know Obito Uchiha? He died before you were born!" barked Kakashi 

"It's.not.to.your.concern," said Naruto. 

Kakashi was mad but ignored it for now. "Ok, tomorrow we will have our first Mission. Meet me at training ground 3 at 8 am and don't be late" said Kakashi and vanished to his lover. 

Sasuke and Naruto walked and Sakura tailed behind them and tipped Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned around and saw Sakura. 

"I Uhm. I am sorry f-for calling you a-a d-demon" stuttered Sakura. 

Naruto looked at her then smiled. "It's fine just don't call me like that anymore ok?" 

Sakura blushed and nodded a yes   
'Does he forgive me? And does he meant what he said? I could be a good shinobi?' Thought Sakura 

Naruto walked of and wave his goodbyes. He then headed to his shared house to meet up with his family. 

They ate and talked about their day and how it went. Le was one year older than them and was already in a team. He was in a team with Neiji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin, and TenTen. TenTen was a kind and strong shinobi. She didn't judge people. 

The day was over and they went to bed. 

Next day 

3rd Person POV 

Naruto head out to the training ground 3 and waited for his teammates. Sakura was the first to come and go the first time she spoke to Naruto and didn't call him names. They talked a bit until Sasuke came and Sakura walked to Sasuke after waving her goodbyes to Naruto. 

He smiled. 'Can people change?' 

Kakashi came 2 hours later and Sakura yelled at him. "YOU ARE LATE"   
"Sorry. I had to help two old women walking over the street," he said 

"Oh my Kami is he for real?!" said Kurama   
~"I think so~," said Naruto

"Our mission today is to find Tora and bring her back to her owner. 

They had this mission 10 times. In 3 weeks. Naruto didn't mind. It was funny how the cat hide. He could train his senses to search for Tora. 

They had to babysit three children. The woman looked at Naruto but didn't say anything. She was a kind woman even though she lost her husband. 

Naruto was good with children. The children were 10, 5, and 2 years old. Kakashi was surprised that the demon was good with children. 

Sakura and Sasuke were also surprised. The baby seemed to like Naruto and hate Sasuke. Sasuke tried to play with the five-year-old. But failed because the kid didn't like Sasuke. 

The ten-year-old too. Sakura played with the five-year-old kid while Naruto played with the baby and the oldest. Sasuke and Kakashi did nothing. 

After a few hours, the lady came with the groceries she brought and saw her children playing and laughing with Naruto. She smiled. 

Naruto noticed her and went to her. He took a few bags and went to the kitchen. He helped her with the groceries. Sakura came into the kitchen and helped too. 

"Thank you for watching over my children," said the woman. "My name is Kyoko." 

"No problem." Said Kakashi 

The woman smiled. She knew he did nothing nor did Sasuke did anything because she saw them sitting on the couch when she came home. 

Team seven waved their goodbyes and left to the Hokage tower to get a new mission. 

Hiruzen spoke." I have a few other D-rank missions the first one is to capture Tora .... again. The second one is grocery shopping, babysitting, and." But was interrupted by the door. 

The door opened and Tora jumped into Naruto's arms. Naruto catches her. Then her owner came and Naruto handed her to her owner.   
She almost killed her while hugging her. 

'No wonder why she disappeared' thought Sakura 

"I'm sorry but may I tell you something," said Naruto the woman.   
"Yes, what is it, honey?" She asked 

"Your cat Tora. She doesn't like it if you hug her like that. She can barely breathe. And she does like the cat Futter you give her. She likes fish more. And about the bed. She would live a softer bed" said Naruto 

She thanked him and gave him some money.   
"I can't accept the money. My mission wasn't to bring Tora back and if it were I would still not accept it because it's too much." Said Naruto 

"Just take it or I will give you money every day until you take it," she said. 

Naruto and Hiruzen sweatdropped. Naruto looked at Hiruzen and he nodded. He took the money and thanked her. 

"Now that this is over your mission will be.." he started to talk only for Sakura to interrupted him again. 

"Please Hokage-Sama please us a new mission. We want a C-rank mission. 

Hiruzen sighed and looked at Naruto.   
"What do you think Naruto? Are they ready for a C-rank mission?"   
Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi looked at Naruto confused. 

"Well, if it's only a C-rank mission then I would say yes Hokage-Sama," said Naruto 

"Ok fine. You will get your C-rank mission" said Hiruzen. "You can come out now" 

After he said that a drunk man came in. Naruto flinched and stepped a few steps back. The others noticed it, too.

"These brats should escort me? I don't feel safe" the man said 

"They are with me and I'm a Jonin so you shouldn't worry about it," said Kakashi. 

"Tsk My name is Tazuna and I'm the super bridge.... buil...der." The man stopped talking as he saw Naruto.   
"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto I didn't see you. Let me put my Sake away and clean myself up." Tazuna said. 

Everyone looked at Naruto. Then Kakashi spoke up:" We will meet at the front gate in 1 hour. Back something for a week trip. "

"You are all dismissed except you Naruto. I need to talk to you," said Hiruzen.   
They walked away and left Naruto and the Hokage. 

"I have an SS-rank mission for you. I want you to inform their Kage about Uzugakure," said Hiruzen. 

Naruto nodded and went home. He sealed important things he would need for the mission and went to the front gate of Konoha. 

He was the last one to arrive. Even Kakashi was there. Kakashi rolled his eyes and they started walking off to the land of waves. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N Hey guys. I thought about making it a Naruto Harem and Sakura being nice. I hate Sakura in Naruto but like her in Boruto but I hate Boruto. What do you think about it? 

Word count 2110


	4. Wave mission

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto nor the pictures and covers. I may edit a few but they still aren't mine. You will find them on Pinterest 

Information 

Flashback 

"talking"

'thinking'

"Kurama talking"

'Kurama thinking'

-short information- 

~ mind link ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd Person POV 

On their way there, Sakura and Naruto spoke to the bridge builder while Kakashi and Sasuke watched out. Sakura then asked the question which Sasuke and Kakashi thought. 

"Hey, Naruto from where do you know Tazuna?"   
"Oh I met him when I was out of town I guess," said Naruto  
"Yes, I remember. I thought you were a little brat until you saved my grandson's life." Said Tazuna 

"When we're you out of the village? I mean you're only 12 years old," asked Sakura   
"Well, it's a long story," said Naruto

Later they saw a puddle. Well, Naruto and Kakashi saw it. It hadn't rained in a while so there must be some ninjas around. Kakashi decided to ignore it and see how his students would react. 

Naruto however jumped in and then two people came out of it and screamed.   
"Damn what was that for?!" said one of them  
"You know that hurt." said the other one 

"Protect the bridge builder. These two are the demon brothers," said Kakashi 

Sakura stood in front of Tazuna while Sasuke pulled a kunai out of his pocket. Naruto stood there and looked at the demon brothers.

"Move Naruto" yelled Kakashi. But Naruto didn't move. The demon brothers started to shake.   
"N-Naruto? W-what are you doing here?" asked one of them.   
"I am here because I have a mission." replied Naruto, "What are you doing here?" 

"W-we are sorry Naruto. We are here because Gato hired us to kill the bridge builder." said one of them.   
"Is that so." Said Naruto   
"Y-yes." Said the other one 

"Fine, ok go home and meet the others," said Naruto.   
He turned around and started to walk again. Tazuna also started to walk. Team 7 except Naruto stood there shocked. 

"How do you know the demon brothers?" asked Kakashi. 

"My, my Kakashi-sensei don't get too curious, will you? It's.not.to.your.concern." Said Naruto. 

time Skip to boat 

Naruto and his team were sitting in a small boat. Naruto sat in the front. Kakashi and Sasuke sat at the back, while Sakura and Tazuna sat in the middle. They reached the other side and continued to walk. 

Naruto sensed two all too familiar chakra signatures. Naruto through a kunai to the direction and a small white bunny came out. 

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO-BAKA DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! DONT TRY TO BE COOL LIKE MY SASUKE-KUN! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOUR HURT THE LITTLE BUNNY?!" yelled bubblegum bitch a.k.a Sakura 

Before Naruto could answer Kakashi screamed duck and tackled Tazuna down. Sasuke tackled Sakura down while Naruto just stood there and looked at them like their insane. 

A huge sword flew over his head.   
"What do you mean with duck, Kakashi-Sensei? Duck butt Sasuke is right there on top of Sakura and this is not a duck. It's a bunny." said Naruto. 

Naruto turned around to see whose sword it was. Naruto knew that person all too well. That person used to be his sensei after all. 

"Mon- Naruto go away! This is Zabuza Momonochi! He's an A-rank missing-nin. He's also in the bingo book. You are no match for him. Let me do that!" yelled Kakashi and removed his headband and activated the Sharingan. 

"Heyy~ Zabuza-san ~ why did you want to cut my head off?~ Nah?~" sang Naruto.   
Zabuza's sweatdropped. He knew Naruto was pissed. Very very pissed. 

"I-I'm sorry Naruto." stuttered Zabuza   
"What's going on? Why is an A-rank missing nin afraid of dobe!?" said Duck butt 

Before Naruto could answer his question, a Hunter nin jumped down from a tree and hugged Naruto tightly. 

"NARUTO-KUN I missed you so MUCH. Why did you leave us?! I was so worried. You know I thought something happened to YOU!?" said the Hunter nin while anime crying. The Hunter nin hugged and hit Naruto at the same time to show their affection towards Naruto. 

"Who's that girl?! Marry me. I'm SASUKE UCHIHA I AM AN ELITE UCHIHA YOU SHOULD BE GLAD TO MARRY ME" said Sasuke. 

"Listen. First Hauk is NOT gonna marry YOU. Second Haku can't get children. SHE is a girl but she is TRANS THAT'S WHY SHE CANNOT GET CHILDREN." said Naruto with a serious face. 

"You are a boy?!" asked Sasuke   
"Are you fucking deaf?! Haku is a GIRL" said Naruto angry.  
"It's Ok Naruto-kun some people are just too dense." chuckled Haku.   
"Fine" Said Naruto. 

"Ano. Can you tell me what is going on?!" said Kakashi.  
"That Hatake, is not to your concern," said Naruto. 

Time skip 

Team 7 and Tanzuna are now in his house. Naruto decided to stay outside a little longer before going inside. 

"YOU WILL ALL DIE! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT GATO!" screamed a small child 

Naruto's POV 

"YOU WILL ALL DIE! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT GATO!" I heard Inari screaming. I went inside to check on him. When he saw me he looked so sad but then he was happy again. 

"NARUTO-NIISAN" yelled Inari and jumped from his chair where he sat a second ago and hugged me.   
"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were their Sensei" said Inari. 

"That dobe is not my sensei. What could he teach anyways?" said Sasuke as arrogant as always. 

"Ma, Naruto is that true what mister duck butt said?" asked Inari. 

I tried not to laugh. Sakura, Tazuna, and his daughter also tried but failed miserably. 

"I- hahaha" I chuckled   
"Yes he's right I'm not his sensei," said Naruto

"Oh ok. I could sense that. He is way too arrogant." said Inari. 

"HEY!" yelled Sasuke   
"Wow that's not very Uchiha likely," I said   
"Shut up!" He yelled.   
"Whatever," I said. 

Next morning 

3rd Person POV 

It was the next morning and Kakashi decided to finally train all his students. They went into the forest. Kakashi talked about tree climbing without their hands and so on. 

Sakura could do it for her first time while Sasuke still had trouble even walk three steps without falling. 

Sakura looked down and saw Naruto sitting next to her tree.  
"Naruto can I ask you something?" she said shyly   
Naruto looked up and smiled at her. It wasn't one of his fake smiles. This one was a real one.   
Sakura blushed as she saw that beautiful real smile on Naruto's lips. 

"C-Can you perhaps help me train? I-I want to become s-stronger," she asked 

Naruto looked at her for a few seconds then smiled even brighter.   
"Yes sure. You could be a great medical-nin ya know," he said   
Sakura blushed even harder while smiling back at him.

"Tch as that dobe could even teach you anything," said Sasuke.   
Naruto expected Sakura to say that Sasuke is right and he could even teach somebody, but he was wrong.   
"We will Dr about it Sasuke," said Sakura.   
Sasuke tch'ed and ran the tree up again. 

"We will start your training when we are back in Konoha. Ok, Sakura?" said Naruto  
"All right." Said Sakura happily. 

Time skip one week

3rd Person POV 

It was now the day GATO and his man would attack the brigade builders. 

Team 7, Zabuza, Haku, and the demon brothers were waiting for them. Soon enough they saw an ugly small fat man coming with a lot of ninjas. 

"You couldn't even defeat these children? Ha, I played with you. Come on, guys. Kill them!" said Gato, "but let that pink-haired girl and that Hunter nin girl alive. I can make them useful." He said while smirked with lust full eyes. 

The demon brothers, Zabuza and Haku stepped back. Sakura also stepped back when they did. Kakashi and Sasuke could care less. 

"What. did. you. just. say. about. my. friends!" said Naruto calmly. 

"Ha, you heard be kiddo. I'm gonna make them my plaything. Oh, I guess I will take your Mom, too. I bet she's just a slut! She will be happy to see a real man like me! I will show her, her place and where she belongs to! Your father is also a bastard!" Gato said while laughing. 

Zabuza, the demon brothers, and Sakura took five steps back. Haku built a wall up. He knew Naruto's gonna attack. 

"What are you doing?" asked Kakashi   
"And why is that dobe still outside?" asked duck bu- Sasuke. 

"Just shut up. I saved you lives." Said Haku 

"So my mom is a slut and my dad is a bastard?" Naruto asked calmly. 

"Yes I will fuck her and show her her place," repeated Gato 

Naruto charged at Gato. The moment of an eye blink he was behind Gato with a Katana in his hand. 

"P-please don't kill me. I will give you everything you want. Money, women. Y-yes I have a lot of money and also a lot of women." said Gato 

"You know what? Just tell me where the money and the women you locked up are," said Naruto 

"O-Ok. They are in my office. The code is Lady." said Gato 

"Hey could you say hello to Satan from me when you meet him," said Naruto

But before Gato could ask or talk back, Naruto already cut his head off.  
Naruto killed the rest of the shinobis within two seconds.

"Sakura come with me," demanded Naruto.   
Sakura however did what he said and ran to Naruto.  
Naruto shunshined him and Sakura to Gato's office. He unlocked the lock and what he saw made him angry. Angry at himself for killing Gato and not torture him. 

Sakura gasped. She was shocked. She started crying. What did she see? She saw a lot of women and little girls naked and chained to a wall. 

"Sakura take your shirt off." Said Naruto. Sakura didn't protest because she trusted Naruto.   
The women and girls thought he was gonna rape him just like Gato and his men did.   
Naruto counts the women and girls in the room and placed his hand on Sakura's shirt. 

He bit his thumb and did a lot of copies of her shirt now. He placed his thump on Sakura's pants and did the same. 

He went to a little girl no older than 10 and unchained her. He dressed her and freed the other girls and women. So did Sakura.   
They thanked him and Sakura. Naruto healed their injuries and put them in a genjutsu to heal their trauma. 

Naruto told them to go back to their village and tell them that he defeated Gato and that he will never come back. Not like he could. He was dead after all. 

Naruto shunshined him and Sakura to where the villager's money was and took the money with them and gave it back to the villagers. 

Their mission was completed as they finished the bridge. Naruto gave Zabuza and Haku the mission to inform the Kage. 

Team 7 went home back to Konoha. Sakura talked to Naruto and blushed. When they finally reached the gates they saw Ino and Shikamaru 

•  
•  
•  
•  
• 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Hey guys! This was the first arc of this story. Arc two will be uploaded soon. And if you are all alright with Obinaru then this will be obinaru.   
Word count 1913


	5. Hinata Uzumaki Namikaze

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto nor the pictures and covers. I may edit a few but they still aren't mine. You will find them on Pinterest 

Information 

Flashback 

"talking"

'thinking'

"Kurama talking"

'Kurama thinking'

-short information- 

~ mind link ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd Person POV 

Ino ran to 'her' Sasuke-kun while screaming his name. "Hello, Sasuke-kunnnnn and Kakashi sensei We have a team meeting with all the rookie 12. Let's goooo!" she shouted 

"Well if the others are also there then let's go, team 7. Naruto you don't have to come if you don't want to," said Kakashi. 'Please don't come we don't need you.' He thought 

"N-Naruto-kun, a-are you coming with us?" asked Sakura with a huge blush on her face.  
Naruto smiled and said, "Yes, I'm coming Sakura-chan." 

"O-Ok, then l-let's go," she said and started walking off with a light blush on her face. 

"Did she just-"

"Yes she did"

"And did you just-"

"Yes I did"

"And did she just ignored-" 

"Yes, she did."

"And, and did she just blushed?" 

"Yes, she did. " 

"Do you think we can trust her Naruto?" asked Shika

"Well, we'll see about this later," said Naruto 

They walked to the BBQ restaurant where the other teams were. 

Sasuke sat next to Ino, Ino sat in between Sasuke and Shikamaru, Shikamaru sat on the right side from Ino, and on the left side was Shino. 

Next to Shino was Hinata and next to her was Kiba.   
In front of Kiba was Kurenai, next to her Asuma. Kakashi on the left side from Asuma and Gai on the left side from Kakashi. 

Choji sat next to Naruto. Naruto sat between Choji and Sakura. In front of Sakura were Lee and TenTen.   
Neji was next to TenTen. 

Sakura talked to Naruto with a light blush. Choji ordered food for all of them because he knew what was good and whatnot. 

Kakashi and Gai were talking, so did Kurenai and Asuma. Shikamaru talked with Shino and Hinata, while Ino was fangirling over Sasuke who was pissed. 

Neji didn't talk much. TenTen tried to talk to Neiji hoping he would talk back. And Lee? Well, Lee was also talking to Sakura and Naruto. 

Soon the Choji ordered came. The woman who brought the food 'accidentally' spilled water over Naruto who was now wet. 

Naruto didn't mind it. Sakura was yelling at the uselessness of the waitress, shocking everyone except Naruto and Shikamaru. 

"HOW IN KAMI'S NAME COULD YOU BE SO USELESS AND RUIN NARUTO-KUNS SHIRT ?! HUH?! WATCH OUT! THE NEXT TIME YOU DO THIS I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR LIFE WILL BE HELL." she yelled and shouted at the waitress. 

Team 7, 8,9, and 10 including their Senseis looked at Sakura. Even Sasuke was shocked. They didn't expect this from Sakura. She was normally fanning over 'her' Sasuke-kun and how amazing he was.   
Naruto smiled a bit. He liked the new Sakura. 

"It's not a problem Sakura-chan. I think Shika-Kun has an extra Shirt for me," said Naruto. "Right Shika-chan? " 

"Who's that ?" they asked, well everyone except the people close to Naruto. 

"Oh you mean Shika-chan?" asked Naruto while smirking. "Shika-chan could you please give me your shirt." 

"Troublesome blond here you go," said Shikamaru.   
"Thank ya Shika-chan," said Naruto. 

They all gasped. Of course, Naruto's ANBU team didn't because they knew who 'Shika-chan' was. 

Naruto took his shirt off and reviled his beautiful 8-pack. They looked so good on him. The whole restaurant looked at him. All of them having a nosebleed even his own ANBU teammates. They just couldn't get enough of it. 

Naruto quickly put Shikamaru's shirt on and sat back in his seat. The others still looking at him like he was an Alian.   
"What?" asked Naruto. 

Before they could say something they heard somebody familiar calling out for Naruto. They looked out and saw the third Hokage. 

"Naruto, there you are. How are you?" asked the third. 

"Oh come on Jiji-san we both know you came to 'check' on me just because you didn't want to do your 'people worst enemy' paperwork," said Naruto. 

"NARUTO BAKE YOU CANNOT TALK LIKE THAT TO THE HOKAGE" yelled Ino. 

She got ignored by both of them. 

"Well, they are Naruto-Kun" 

"Yes... agree with that," said Naruto. 

The people paled. 'Did Naruto and the third always had such a good bond? Were they always so close?' they thought 

"Whatever, I have a mission for you and your team," said Hiruzen. 

Naruto looked excited. "What is it ?" he asked. 

"I will tell you later in my office. Meet me there in 5 minutes." Hiruzen said before he shunshined back to his office. 

"Well I guess we should go," said Kakashi. 

"Ah ah ah. Not you," said Naruto in a mocking voice. 

"Let's go guys," he said and turned around to look at his teammates. 

"HAi," they said. 

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, and Choji shunshined themselves to the Hokage's office. 

The rest of the rookie 12 now the rockie 6 and their Senseis were confused and didn't know what was going on. On the table, Sakura found a small and read it because she saw it was for her. 

Dear Sakura,   
please meet me in my Appartement at 6 pm.  
I need to talk to you and tell you the truth about me  
And we will also discuss your training under me

Sincerely Naruto. 

She smiled a bit but was confused. First of all, how did he write this note so fast and when did he give it to her? Second, what does he mean by 'tell you the truth about me' and third does he perhaps not want to train her? 

She got up and waved them all goodbyes and walking back home with mixed feelings. She didn't know if she should be happy or not. 

At the Hokage tower 

Naruto's POV 

As we walked through the door to Jiji-san I saw him sleeping!  
"What the heck? Jiji why are you sleeping?" I asked him. 

He woke up and looked at us. He looked like a mad man, to be honest. 

He started speaking and talking about an A-rank mission and so on. I was quite happy to have an A-rank mission because I got sick of the low D-rank mission we've got every single time. 

"Finally an A-rank mission." Cheered Lee and Hinata together. 

"Your mission will be too....." he said. I didn't listen until he spoke about the upcoming chunin exam. The day everything would change. 

Time skip

3rd Person POV 

It was now 6 pm and Sakura was at Naruto's apartment. She knocked on the door. Naruto let her inside. 

It was small, dirty, everywhere you saw were clothes and empty ramen cups. The dishes were being undone and the apartment was ruined down just for you to know. 

Sakura came in and smiled a little. She knew that Naruto had no parents so seeing his room like that didn't bother her. 

She stepped a few steps inside and then saw the other rockie 5 who went with Naruto, to the Hokage tower. 

Before she could say anything, Naruto put a seal on her arm and soon was in a different place. 

She looked around. They were known in Naruto's real house. His own house. 

(Picture one recall chapter 2)

Sakura was amazed. "I-is that your house?" she asked Naruto. 

"Yes it is," he said. 

"Wow, it's so, so big! I can't believe it," she replied 

"It is! Believe it!" he said happily. 

"Well let me introduce us." He said pointing at Hinata, Lee, Shika, Shino, and Choji. 

Sakura was a bit confused but didn't interrupt him. 

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze .... I'm the son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, the whirlpool princess. " 

"I'm Hinata Uzumaki-Namikaze." Said Hinata "I am not related by blood with Naruto but still have the same last name."

"I am Lee Uzumaki-Namikaza. I'm also not related by blood with Naruto. " Said, Lee 

"Well, troublesome you already know the rest of us," said Shikamaru almost falling asleep. 

"We are team Kitsune. Yes, we are the legendary ANBU." finished Naruto. 

Sakura didn't know what to say anymore. She was at a loss for words. she just stared at them until she finally asked the question which seemed the most important. 

"A-are you married?" she asked while blushing. 

Naruto, Lee, and Hinata looked at each other. Then they laughed. Sakura not knowing what was going on just stood there and wait for an explanation. 

"We aren't married Sakura-chan. I adopted them and now we are brothers and sisters," said Naruto. 

"Wait... I don't quite understand this why did you adopt them?" asked Sakura. 

"You see it was about seven years ago" stated Hinata 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N so hey guys hope you enjoyed it. About the parings, I heard someone saying Obinaru and other saying Itanaru/Harem. Is it ok with you if I do Obinaru + Itanaru? They would share Naruto and Naruto will be a bottom.   
Then, ja ne! 💗  
Word count


	6. Hinata

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto nor the pictures and covers. I may edit a few but they still aren't mine. You will find them on Pinterest 

Information 

Flashback 

"talking"

'thinking'

"Kurama talking"

'Kurama thinking'

-short information- 

"~Mind link~" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata's POV 

"It all started about seven years ago when I was still 5 years old." I began 

Flashback 

My family never really liked me. Well, my dad didn't. He would always say how 'awesome' and how 'powerful' my little sister m, Hanabi, and my cousin, Neiji were. 

I didn't mind it tho. I still loved my sister. She was always by my side. But Neji wasn't. He always thought I was scum and a weakling. I never fought back of course. 

I was neglected by my father who wanted a strong Hyuga heir. But I wasn't 'strong'. I always hated my father for treating Naruto like trash. 

I liked Naruto. But don't get me wrong. I wasn't in love with him, I just admired him. I also didn't really like boys, ya know. 

I'm a lesbian. 

My father told me that I have to train to get 'stronger and that I have to watch my attitude towards him.   
He said I was rebellious and disrespectful towards him for talking back. 

My father didn't care about me. He only cared about my little sister and how 'powerful' she was. 

I still remember the day my mom died. She told me to never show my dad my real strength because she had a feeling he would use me as a weapon. 

I promised her not to show him my true self. I promised not to harm the villagers as long as I live in the Hyuga family. 

My 'father' told me I was useless, powerless, a waste of air, and so on. I was stupid I was a waste of time. I was a waste of 'Love'. I'm not even good enough to help the clan. These words didn't hurt me like I thought they would. 

But what he said next hurt. It hurt so much that I started crying. 

Crying over my life. Crying over my dead mother. Crying for Naruto's future. Crying for my future. I was scared for my future. I was scared for Naruto's future. I was scared for my sister's future.

He wanted me to marry some sick bastard that only wanted my byakugan to harm Naruto. I knew that Naruto wasn't a monster, a devil, a murderer like the others said. I knew he was good. 

My father wanted me to marry an old geezer. He was a perv. He was ugly. He was in my worst nightmare. My father said if I could be strong I would make a good wife. 

My whole world was crashed down when he said that if I don't marry him, Hanabi had to marry him. I didn't want that! I had no chance! I had no choices. 

I was crying. I was screaming. I yelled, shouted fought just to convince him not to marry me or my little sister off. Especially to that old perverted man who only wanted to harm Naruto. 

I WON'T MARRY HIM! I DON'T EVEN LIKE GUYS! I AM FUCKING GAY! I AM A FUCKING LESBIAN! I LIKE GIRLS AND GIRLS ONLY! AND THIS WON'T CHANGE! NOT NOW, NOT IN NEAR FUTURE, NO NEVER! DO YOU HEAR ME! 

I yelled shouted and more. He was shocked. Hah. It is an understatement to say he was shocked only. He was pissed. He was angry. He hated me even more for liking the same gender. I didn't care nor do I care right now. My mom already knew that I didn't have any interest in guys. I was always interested in girls. 

My sister also knew about it and accepted me. Well, she was almost 4. Not like she could understand it anyways. I know I was quite young but that does not matter now. 

My father slapped me. It didn't hurt. I didn't feel it. I looked at him dead in the eyes. He looked down at me in disgust like I was some perv. My eyes were filled with hatred towards him. Only him. 

He yelled at me. Repeated the words 'useless' 'waste of time' 'disrespectful' 'waste of air'. Honestly, I didn't care. I never did. It didn't hurt. He beat me in the 'training session' and always saying I was too 'weak'. 

The beatings he gave me didn't hurt. I didn't feel it. I was already used to it. I didn't pay much attention to him. 

He said that I am no longer the next Hyuga heir. I was so happy. He said Hanabi would be. I was quite sad. What would she have to go through? Would he beat her as he did to me? Would he treat her better than me? These were the only thoughts I had. 

He also said that I am no longer a Hyuga. I should never use that name again. I just laughed. I laughed like a manic. Then I got serious and said that I never wanted to be born as a Hyuga. I told him that mom would have never agreed to marry him if she would have known what he would be like. I told him how shitty and stupid he was. 

And with that, I left. I left my sister behind. I left my clothes my everything behind. I never turned around. I was sorry for my sister and promised myself to get stronger and protect her from my father. 

I was now walking on the streets for a week. The Person I should have married found me on the streets. He was not alone. He was with five more men. They all looked at me with these disgusting lust full eyes. Eying me, undressing me with their eyes. I felt so disgusted. 

I ran away. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. Then I walked to a dead end. I turned around and saw the man cornering me. The man that I should marry who I didn't even know the name of, took a few steps forward towards me and started to undress me. I begged him to stop and to let me go. But he didn't. 

Then something happened that I would never forget. I killed that man. My first kill at the age of 5. I took his heart because I hadn't feel loved before. Funny isn't it? He wanted to take my virginity away from me so I took his heart. 

I hold his heart in my hands. I looked up at him and smiled. I smiled like a psychopath. The other men looked at me horrified then pulled out some weapons and charged at me. 

Then Naruto appeared in his ANBU uniform and saved me. I was still half-naked and started crying when he killed the men. He turned around and hugged me. He said that everything's gonna be alright. For the first time after my mother died, I felt safe and somehow warm? 

I hugged him back and cried my eyes out. I cried and cried but it didn't seem to bother him. He said I have the potential to become a great and strong kunoichi. He asked me if I wanted to join the ANBU and be his new family. 

I agreed and smiled at him. He took me to the Hokage and I explained to him everything that happened.

After that, I was no longer Hinata Hyuga but Hinata Uzumaki-Namikaze. I was so happy m. From that day on, we started living together. 

Flashback end 

"I don't like people pitying me, so please do not pity me, Sakura, ok?" I said. 

She looked at me and smiled then she hugged me. I hugged her back. I felt warm again. It made me so happy to have a new friend who accepted me for who I am and didn't care who I love or what my past looked like. 

After the hug, she looked at Lee and asked him how he was related to Naruto and how Naruto adopted someone older than him. 

"Well you see it all happened seven years ago..." he started. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just noticed how randomly I updated the chapters. Lol. Well, see ya next time! Next Chapter: Chapter VII Lee Uzumaki-Namikaze   
Word count 1409


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I think you all noticed that I didn't write this story here, but somewhere else.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto nor the pictures and covers. I may edit a few but they still aren't mine. You will find them on Pinterest 

Information 

Flashback 

"talking"

'thinking'

"Kurama talking"

'Kurama thinking'

-short information- 

~ mind link ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee's POV 

"It all started about 7 years ago," I said 

Flashback 

I was a lonely child. I never had friends and I was always bullied by others due to my eyebrows. Wherever I went, I was bullied. I thought it was my fault because I was 'weak'. 

My parents hated me and always yelled at me. I started to feel uncomfortable around them at the age of 3. I couldn't use ninjutsu nor genjutsu. I could only use taijutsu because there was something wrong with me. 

I couldn't use it because my mom was always drinking and smoking while having me in her stomach. I had something like a defect, ya know? 

I got my looks from my parents. Even though I looked a lot like them, they hated me for being weak. I always thought it was my fault. It was my fault for being weak. 

My parents always yelled at me. I got scared. Every time I did something wrong they would shout at me and beat me. They yelled at me. They said I was useless, weak, a waste of space. They called me names I wish to not repeat. 

I thought it was normal. Funny, isn't it? I thought all families were like us. I thought all of them were shouted, yelling, and beating their child. But I was proved wrong. 

I always played alone. Once I was 4 years old, I played alone in the park. Nothing new. 

I played but then suddenly I saw a kid around my age. I asked them to be my friend. What they said hurt me. It hurt more than what my parents always have said or done to me.

"I wish you would just disappear and leave me alone!" 

These words. These words were the ones I feared the most. The words, this one sentence I tried to never hear, he said it, no he yelled it. 

I was already scared of loud things around me and would always cover my ears. It sure was a bad habit to cover my ears with the things which were the nearest. 

I started crying. Crying for the first time because I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the hate anymore. I just couldn't. 

I looked that kid dead I the eyes and said 

"I wish you would never hear somebody say that to you." 

I didn't say anything mean. I couldn't. I couldn't just make them feel like I felt. It would be bad, wouldn't it? I don't wish others to go through the things I have been through. I knew that there were people whose lives were much more worst than mine. That's why I never pitied myself. I couldn't. I hadn't experienced the worst. 

Well, not yet. 

I walked away without looking back at the child who was now crying. I walked home. I left everything I had brought in the park. I just wanted to go 'home' and sleep. Maybe eat if it was possible. 

When I reached home, I went straight to my bed and fell asleep on the spot. I woke up after I felt something cold on me. I opened my eyes and saw chains around my body. I looked up and what I saw horrified me. 

I saw my 'parents' with knives and other sharp things. They yelled at me telling me how useless I am. Saying that they wished I would have never been born. 

This was the part that broke me the most. It hurt even more than the ten words the other child told me. I looked them in the eye. They looked disgusted. 

They said something about 

Why is that thing, my son? 

Why couldn't it be stronger? 

Why is it so weak? 

Why can it just understand our pain? 

It doesn't even know how we feel to have something like that as a 'son'. 

We should just kill it. 

The last part kept repeating inside my head. It was stuck inside my head. The only thing I could think about was 

Am I going to die? 

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt pain. The pain was immense. They took a knife and stabbed me a few times. 

First, start in my left arm. Second on my right leg. Third on my right hand. The next one my stomach. The next one near my eyes. The other one inside my foot. 

I felt like screaming but I was too afraid. I was afraid of my voice. Of the volume of my voice if I had screamed. It would be too loud for me. I wouldn't be able to block them out. 

Every time I heard loud noises I began to panic. I could hear my parents yelling at me even tho they weren't there. Wherever I was, with whoever I was with, whatever time it was, every single time I heard loud noises I would hear my parents yelling at me how useless I am. 

This went on for about two more months. Until I broke. Two whole months until I snapped back. Two whole months were they beat me, hurt me, almost killing me. I was an unhealthy child. I was too small, too thin for a normal child my age. 

They yelled and screamed and cut and stabbed and starved me and almost killing me in a timeline of fucking two months. I started to hate them. Hated me for being weak. Then for hurting me. For all, they have done to me but I never wished them to experience the same thing I never wanted them. 

I never wanted anybody who bullied me, who hurt me, who hated me, who neglected me to experience the same. I hated myself because I knew there were other people whose lives were worse than mine. People who have been through more than me. Weak people who can't fight back 

I could have fought back but I didn't. Why? I don't know it myself. I just couldn't fight back. 

But then I snapped back. My 'family' wanted to kill me that night. That night changed everything. I killed them. I killed my parents. I can't call them parents, ya know. I just killed them. After they died I was.... smiling? I felt so satisfied killing them. 

No more parents. No more pain. No more beatings. No more this feeling of being weak. I promised myself to become stronger and save the people who can not protect themselves. 

After I killed them two ANBUS came. They were hugging me? I started crying. I felt safe. Did I felt loved? These ANBUS were Naruto and Hinata. They asked me to become their family. 

Flashback ends 

"That's how I became a family member. Even tho I'm older than them by one year I still love them. And I don't want to be pitted due to my past. There are still kids whose lives are still terrible. " I said 

Sakura then walked to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled at her. 

"C-can I b-be a part of y-your family?" she said while crying. 

3rd Person POV 

They found out that Sakura's parents treated her like shit. Always telling her that Naruto's a monster, a murderer and that she should make herself useful in marring the Uchiha brat. 

"Of course you can be our family," said Naruto giving a small smile. 

"A-and I am s-sorry for how I-I treated you" she replied trying not to cry. 

They all came and hugged her saying stuff like 'it's ok to cry or 'you can cry around us' or 'we forgive you' or 'you are always welcome'. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N hey Ho. This chapter was quite short because I had no idea how Lee's past should look like. I will tell you more about the others but I will NOT make an extra chapter about it! I just realized that Lee is his last name so let's just change it 😃

Word count: 1389


End file.
